La Vida Que Solía Tener
by VladikhaDelaTorre
Summary: Es allí, cuando admiro el paisaje frente a mis ojos, cuando recuerdo como mi vida solía ser... ¡PRECAUCIÓN! NO APTO PARA MENORES. ENTREN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO


_**Negritas: Pensamientos actuales  
Cursivas: Recuerdos**_

_**NADA ME PERTENECE**_

**Siempre es lo mismo.**

**Siempre que me siento delante de la pequeña silla de metal y miro hacía el jardín, siempre recuerdo lo mismo, el día que mi vida comenzó a ser hermosa… El día que me casé con el amor de mi vida, el día que pensé que mi vida sería perfecta para siempre.**

**Para siempre…**

―_Oh Alice, te ves preciosa― Grito escandalizada mi mejor amiga María_

―_Gracias, María― Agradecí el alago y no era para mas, pues debía admitir que me veía resplandeciente gracias a mi vestido de novia, el cual yo misma había diseñado_

―_De que pequeña, enserio te ves preciosa y aun mas resplandeciente por este pequeño monstruo― Bromeó señalando mi vientre de escasos dos meses_

―_Ni siquiera se nota Mary―Contesté restándole importancia pero la verdad es que me emocionaba tanto tener un hijo con mi príncipe azul _

―_Lo sé, pero y Jazz, ¿sabe de tu embarazo? ―_

―_Pues no― Contesté un poco apenada ―Además acaba de regresar de su servicio en el ejército y con los detalles de la boda no me ha dado tiempo―_

―_Debes decírselo―_

_Al tiempo en el que terminaba de decir esto, Bella entró a avisarnos que ya era hora, por fin mi sueño se haría realidad, por fin me casaría con el hombre más perfecto del mundo, el padre de mi hijo y mi príncipe azul._

_Sintiendo los nervios correr por mi cuerpo, baje las escaleras de la casa de mis padres y pude visualizar el camino de flores que conducía a mi felicidad._

_Se veía tan perfecto en ese traje negro…_

**Tan perfecto…**

**Y tan perfecto fue el día que le confesé que estaba embarazada, que íbamos a tener un hermoso hijo que heredaría sus hermosos rizos dorados. **

**El no podía verse más feliz, durante los restantes dos meses solo me consentía y cumplía mis ridículos caprichos de mujer embarazada. María me visitaba frecuentemente para asegurarse que estuviese bien y no me faltara nada. Me daba toda clase de cosas dulces y un té bastante extraño… **

_Jazz se había ido al trabajo mientras yo reposaba en el sillón._

_Ese día en especial no me había sentido del todo bien, Mary seguía yendo a casa a cuidarme._

—_Mar… Me siento mal, me duele— Exclame soltando la taza de té, la cual al impactar contra el suelo se quebró_.

—_Tranquila pequeña, no ha de ser nada. Recuerdas que hace unos días leímos acerca de esos dolores tan comunes en el embarazo, nada de qué preocuparse— _

_No, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Tenía que salir de ahí, mi bebé, algo andaba mal, algo…_

—_María, llama a una ambulancia— Estaba doliendo mucho_

—_Está bien, llamaremos a alguien, solo cálmate y…—_

_Vi la expresión de su rostro y tuve la certeza de que algo estaba mal, miré hacia donde ella mantenía su mirada fija y solo vi… Sangre, manchando el sofá nuevo y mis pantalones de dormir, sangre._

_Y… Grité, grité como si mi vida dependiese de ello y si, mi vida dependía de ello…_

**Un sueño…**

**Eso parecían mis recuerdos, parecían más sueños, flashes de ideas, no de una realidad que me negaba a aceptar… Tal vez los médicos del psiquiátrico tenían razón. Ya había perdido la razón…**

**El amor de mi vida nunca existió, mi bebé nunca existió, nunca fui feliz con el hombre de mis sueños y tampoco existió la traición.**

_Dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vi sonreír a mi esposo. Esa mañana antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Y después de ese día, nada._

_Después de que algo falló en mi y perdí a mi bebé. A nuestro hijo._

_El mismo día que me dieron el alta en el hospital Jasper cambió, no era el mismo que se había despedido de mí la mañana de ese día. _

_Apenas y puedo recordar lo que pasó, me desmayé camino al hospital y después… Nada. María dijo que era normal, que una pérdida de esas dimensiones no le puede ser indiferente a nadie. Y no, no me era indiferente, pero en estos momentos necesitaba de mi esposo… Y no estaba._

_Desde ese día, nunca estaba. Se alejó de mí, apenas me hablaba y llegaba del trabajo a altas horas de la madrugada, si es que llegaba._

_El día que decidí enfrentarlo fue cuando encontré cabellos largos entre su ropa sucia, no era la primera vez que encontraba este tipo de señales, pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo, me negaba a creerlo…_

**Nada en mi pasado existió. Jasper nunca se acostó con mi mejor amiga María. Jasper nunca… **

**Nunca…**

—_Jazz— Susurré al momento que sentí como se acostaba lentamente en un fallido intento de que no notara el hecho de que había llegado a casa a las 2:27am y apestando a su amante._

—_Duérmete, día pesado—_

—_No— Me levanté de un salto dispuesta a afrontarlo, el simplemente no me puede estar haciendo esto. No puede simplemente estarme rompiendo pedazo a pedazo sin siquiera importarle. —Sé lo que haces y ni siquiera te preocupas en ocultármelo o al menos intentarlo— Comencé a sollozar, a cada palabra sentía que me iba quedando mas y mas sin aire._

—_No hagas dramas y duérmete— Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Lo seguí y lo tomé por el hombro obligándolo a girarse y a verme a los ojos._

_Aunque su mirada no reflejaba nada, ya no había ternura, amor, nada._

— _¿Dramas?, te parece un drama el que ya no pueda quedarme callada cada noche que llegas a estas horas y oliendo a ella—_

—_Eso es algo que no te importa—_

— _¿Qué? Soy tu esposa, necesito de ti, necesité de ti el día que perdí…—_

_Me callé al instante que sentí el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla y enseguida sentí el ardor del golpe…_

— _¡Cállate! Ni te atrevas a mencionar a la vida que tú misma botaste—_

_Otro golpe_

— _¡Crees que sería fácil ocultarlo, los doctores no son imbéciles Alice! —El siempre me llamaba Allie, desde que me conoció, desde que se enamoró de mí— ¡Los abortos provocados se notan! — Otro golpe y caí al suelo._

—_María me enseño las pastillas que encontró en el baño, ¡Tú provocaste esto! ¡Como te atreves a atentar en contra de una vida inocente! ¡Si no querías esto pudieses…!—_

_Era ella, tenía que ser ella… _

—_Es María. ¿Cierto? — Mi voz apenas se escuchó._

—_Sí y eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. Además, ella me dará el hijo que tu nunca me quisiste dar— ¿Qué? No, no podía ser cierto…_

—_No…—_

_No pude continuar hablando, nada de lo que decía podría ser cierto_

_Y…_

_Se fue… Dejándome allí, sola, en el suelo, sin más nada por lo cual continuar viviendo._

_El hombre que amaba me acababa de botar por mi mejor amiga, quien ahora iba a tener a su hijo._

**Nunca me quité la vida. Estaba equivocada, lo sabía. Aún tenía un motivo por el cual seguir adelante, seguir viviendo.**

_Se detuvo en seco al verme en la puerta, después de semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de mí, después de semanas desde aquel día en el que mi esposo me había dejado. Era muy fácil asumir que me había matado. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_

_Reí un poco por su pregunta… ¿Qué hacía allí? _

— _¿Puedo pasar?— ella dudó un segundo. —Es decir, debo admitir que ganaste, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de ti, pero en fin, solo saludarte, desearte suerte. Te quedaste con mi marido y ahora… — Miré hacia abajo, muy pequeño vientre, debería tener solo algunas semanas, si es que esa cosa de verdad está allí— con esto…—_

—_No te entiendo Alice—_

—_Me iré Mary, lejos de todo esto, solo pasaba a despedirme—_

—_Oh…—_

_Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, me quede en el umbral mirando hacia las escaletas con ella a mis espaldas, me gire lentamente hacia ella observando la linda casa, amplia, perfecta para iniciar una familia de al menos cuatro hijos._

—_Allie, yo no quería esto… yo—_

_La interrumpí._

—_Oh, vamos María. ¿Tratas que de verdad crea eso? ¿Qué yo me estaba tomando las pastillas por mi cuenta? ¿Qué no notaría que todo esto lo ideaste tú? —_

—_Alice, te lo dije, el médico dijo que suspendieras el tratamiento por tu embarazo, nunca lo suspendiste…—_

— _¡SI LO HICE! Y ESE ESTÚPIDO PSIQUIATRICO NO SABE NADA. ME ENCERRÓ ALLÍ SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN, JAZZ ME SACÓ Y COMO NO PUDISTE SOPORTAR TUS CELOS ME LO QUITASTE Y ME QUITASTE A MI BEBÉ SIN MAS NADA—_

_Me tranquilicé inmediatamente y seguí hablando_

—_Y además, ¿Cuándo le dirás que no estás embarazada y que todo esto es un cuento? O ¿Esperaras a robarte uno y suplirlo? —_

—_Alice, Jasper se ilusionó contigo, pensaba que podría salvarte, que con medicamentos estarías bien, pero no lo estas, solo…—_

— _¡CALLATE! —_

—_No, por favor, sal de mi casa. Estas algo mal de nuevo, vamos a salir te acompaño, tranquilízate ¿Esta bien? —Mientras decía esto me tomaba de las muñecas, ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarme así? No estaba loca, no lo estaba y no… No volverá a ese lugar nunca más…_

—_Mira Alice, todo estará bien solo tenemos que esperar a que Jazz regrese del trabajo y así poder llevarte con el doct…— Inhalo quedándose sin aliento… Y mirando hacia abajo con ojos aterrados._

_La imité._

_Miré hacia abajo y lo vi, había cumplido mi objetivo…_

_Miré el cuchillo en mis manos que lo sostenían con fuerza contra su vientre, vi la sangre que lentamente comenzaba a brotar. Se sentía bien, tan en paz, tan en calma…_

—_Alice, Alice ¡¿QUE HICISTE?! — Me "gritó" sin fuerza alguna._

—_Cállate— Susurré suavemente mientras la empujaba lentamente a la puerta y en cuanto chocamos contra ella, volví a sacar el cuchillo y lo hundí de nuevo, una vez, dos veces._

_Cayó al suelo gritando y llorando._

_Tres, cuatro veces más, sintiendo cada vez más el líquido asqueroso y rojo entre mis manos, lo podía ver en todos lados._

_Cada vez hacía menos ruido._

_Hasta que dejó de hacer ruido._

_En ese momento lo supe._

_Tenía que averiguar si era verdad._

_Subí su blusa hasta ver la gran barriga, limpié un poco con mis manos, aunque no ayudó de mucho._

_Y abrí su vientre._

_Dejé el cuchillo de lado y hundí mis dedos ahí dentro._

_No había nada, solo esponjoso, esponjas, carne, justo como la carne molida de cerdo que usaba para cena…_

_Dios…_

_La cena, debía llegar a tiempo para hacer la cena._

_Aquí no había nada más que hacer, no estaba mi bebé robado. Y debía volver a tiempo para hacer la cena._

_Hoy le prepararía a Jazz uno de sus platillos preferidos_

—**Alice— Llamo una enfermera desviando mi atención.**

— **¿Si Annie? —**

—**Es hora de la cena y de tu medicina— Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.**

—**Claro Annie, ¿Qué es esta noche? —**

—**Pastel de carne Allie, tu preferido—**

**Sonreí **

—**Excelente— **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Autora: **

**No sé de donde salió esto, de pronto estaba escribiendo otro Fic y se puso en el reproductor "Summertime Sadness" de Lana del Rey… Y pues salió esto.  
¡Espero de TODO! Pero aun estoy iniciando en esto, así que cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, errores de redacción, errores de tiempos gramaticales, errores de LO QUE SEA, es decir… sería grandioso que dejasen un review con sus quejas, sugerencias, retos, recordatorios de mi madre, felicitaciones, letritas de amor, etc.… (:  
¡Excelentes vacaciones! Al menos en mi país nos dan dos semanas de descanso. **


End file.
